The Broken Schnee part 1
by Rubysrose2
Summary: Weiss schnee is captured by the white fang


Weiss is in the warehouse after being captured she is tied up and can't get free. She wakes up hours after being captured. "Where..am i..?" she noticed about 300 Faunus ready to use every hole she has. "N-no..". one of the Faunus grabs her and chains her to a slave post. They all swarm her and rip her clothes off quickly shoving their big cocks into her ass, pussy and mouth. All weiss could do was gag and in each hole thrusting hard and rough She can barely breath and and then Faunas start masturbating next to her pointing their cocks at her. A lot of moaning and hard thrusting is happening around the helpless schnee. Two Faunus using her ass cum deeply inside of her and two others immediately start using her tight hole. Then the two using her pussy cum deep inside of her, Immediately after two start using her tight pussy The two using her throat cum making her gag two others take over quickly. The ones masturbating around her cum on her face and body. She's gagging but eventually she starts moaning in pleasure and enjoying it all. They start slapping and spanking her extremely hard, Choking her until she can't breath then letting her breath and choking her again. She grabs one cock in each hand and jerks them off for their delicious cum and the Faunas using her hole cum deeply inside stretching her stomach and throat even more. she's tired at the point of passing out and finally the last Faunus cums in her and they all leave to return to their duties at the faunas hideout. Weiss was left bruised, filled, and a total cumslut. "M-more...please…". She can't walk, she just opens her mouth and begs for more cum. "P-please...i need m-more..". A couple Faunus show up from a small mission and use her for that entire day cumming loads in her. They bruised her more and slapped her she passed out. They give her 2 days to rest but leave machines with huge dildos attached to them fucking her endlessly while they give her water and food. "Thank you..please call them back in…". All 300 come back and start bruising, degrading and using her holes and her. She no longer gags and whines like weiss schnee would, she was just a toy now. She moans and cums with each cock filling her up two cocks in each hand, and three cocks in each hole. All of them abuse her holes making her moan louder and wanting more. After two long days all 300 Faunus leave Weiss very weak, but hungry for more cocks and cum they leave her glazed in cum with each hole leaking more cum than before. She looks 2 months pregnant with all the cum they pumped into her pussy, the machines fuck her endlessly without stop Not letting any of the cum she loves escape her body. They feed and water her again and use her holes again and again for the next three weeks to come. She's bruised in almost every part of her body Her mind melted to be only a cocksucking and cum guzzling slut. She can't fit any more cocks in her the Faunus don't care and keep fucking her and cumming in her. She wakes up one day weeks later still being used without hesitation Then a Faunus brings in a car battery and hooks up two clips to her nipples and shock her every now and then causing more moaning and pleasure for Weiss. The next day they finish using her. She's bloody, cut up, badly bruised, filled with cum, and she can't move her body They unchain her and throw her outside because she no longer serves any use to them. She is able to heal her wounds and have her bruises fade thanks to a small vial given to her by Glynda. She stays outside for a full day only thinking about cock and cum, eating some food left for her. she gets up and begs them to take her back and use her The Faunus agree to

one more time And after they use her they leave her in the middle of the forest, Cum still leaking out of her and then she simply lays there for anything to come and use her Then a white fang member comes back and brings her to the underground slave market. she is sold for a large price as a slave to Cinder's group, as a pleasant little toy that was once the proud Weiss schnee.


End file.
